familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Upshur County, West Virginia
pictured in Buckhannon in 2006 | time zone = Eastern | district = 2nd }} Upshur County is a county located in the U.S. state of West Virginia. As of the 2010 census, the population was 24,254. Its county seat is Buckhannon. The county was formed in 1851 from Randolph, Barbour, and Lewis counties and named for Abel Parker Upshur, a distinguished statesman and jurist of Virginia.http://www.wvculture.org/history/wvcounties.html Upshur served as United States Secretary of State and Secretary of the Navy under President John Tyler. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.03%) is water. The county falls within the United States National Radio Quiet Zone. The highest place in elevation in Upshur County is 3160 feet, near Sugar Run on the Randolph and Upshur County lines just outside Palace Valley and Hemlock. It is reported there is an elevation marker at the site. Major highways * U.S. Highway 33 * U.S. Highway 48 * U.S. Highway 119 * West Virginia Route 4 * West Virginia Route 20 Adjacent counties *Harrison County (north) *Barbour County (northeast) *Randolph County (southeast) *Webster County (south) *Lewis County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790–1960 1900–1990 1990–2000 2010–2015 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 24,254 people, 9,619 households, and 6,528 families residing in the county. The population density was 68.4 people per square mile (25/km²). There were 11,099 housing units at an average density of 31.3 per square mile (12/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.6% White, 0.7% Black or African American, 0.2% Native American, 0.2% Asian, 0.2% from other races, and 1% from two or more races. 1% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 9,619 households out of which 28.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54% were married couples living together, 9.6% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.1% were non-families. 26.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.4 and the average family size was 2.88. In the county, the population was spread out with 24.7% from age 0 to 19, 7.60% from 20 to 24, 22.6% from 25 to 44, 28.3% from 45 to 64, and 16.6% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 97 males. The median income for a household in the county was $39,381, whereas the median income for families was 44,937 . Males had a median income of $36,517 versus $25,420 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,498. About 14.1% of families and 19.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 26.7% of those under age 18 and 14.1% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 24,254 people, 9,619 households, and 6,528 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 11,099 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 97.6% white, 0.7% black or African American, 0.4% Asian, 0.2% American Indian, 0.2% from other races, and 1.0% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 1.0% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 18.1% were German, 13.8% were American, 10.6% were Irish, and 8.6% were English. Of the 9,619 households, 28.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.0% were married couples living together, 9.6% had a female householder with no husband present, 32.1% were non-families, and 26.9% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.40 and the average family size was 2.88. The median age was 40.9 years. The median income for a household in the county was $36,114 and the median income for a family was $44,937. Males had a median income of $36,517 versus $25,420 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,823. About 14.1% of families and 19.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 26.7% of those under age 18 and 14.1% of those age 65 or over. Politics Economy Economy includes coal mining and timber, as well as higher education - the Upshur County seat of Buckhannon is home to the small, private, liberal arts institution West Virginia Wesleyan College. The West Virginia State Wildlife Center in French Creek also generates some income as a popular tourist attraction. Upshur County also unintentionally gained some international notoriety during the Sago Mine disaster coal mine explosion on January 2, 2006, in the Sago Mine in Sago, near the Upshur County seat of Buckhannon. The blast and ensuing aftermath trapped 13 miners for nearly two days, only one of whom survived. It was the worst mining disaster in the US since a 2001 disaster in Alabama killed 13 people, and the worst disaster in West Virginia since a 1968 incident that killed 78 people. Communities City *Buckhannon (county seat) Unincorporated communities *Abbott *Adrian *Alexander *Alton *Arlington *Atlas *Beans Mill *Canaan *Carter *Craddock *Daysville *Deanville *Eden *Ellamore *Evergreen *Excelsior *Five Forks *Freeman *French Creek *Frenchton *Gaines *Gale *Goodwin *Gormley *Goshen *Gould *Hampton *Heavener Grove *Hemlock *Hinkleville *Hodgesville *Holly Grove *Hoover Town *Imperial *Ingo *Ivy *Kanawha Head *Kedron *Kesling Mill *Lorentz *McCuetown *Midvale *Nebo *Newlonton *Overhill *Palace Valley *Post Mill *Queens *Red Rock *Reger *Rock Cave *Rocky Ford *Ruraldale *Sago *Sand Run *Selbyville *Shahan *South Buckhannon *Swamp Run *Tallmansville *Tenmile *Tennerton *Teter *Vegan *White Oak *Wilsontown *Yokum *Zion Magisterial districts Upshur County's six districts were formed on July 31, 1863: * Banks District, named for Nathaniel Prentiss Banks. * Buckhannon District, named for the county seat, the City of Buckhannon. * Meade District, named for General George Gordon Meade. * Union District, named for military soldiers serving the Union cause. * Warren District, named for Gouverneur Kemble Warren. * Washington District, named for President George Washington. Notable natives and residents *Jonathan Jackson (1790-1826), father of General Thomas "Stonewall" Jackson, was born at "Jackson's Fort" near Buckhannon. *Professor Maurice Brooks (1900–1993), noted biologist, naturalist and educator; born in, and long-time resident of, French Creek *Jayne Anne Phillips, (b. July 1952), novelist and short story writer, born in Buckhannon *Stephen Coonts (born July 19, 1946) novelist. American thriller and suspense novelist; born and grew up in Buckhannon See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Upshur County, West Virginia * Sago Mine disaster * West Virginia Wesleyan College * West Virginia State Wildlife Center References External links *Buckhannon-Upshur Chamber of Commerce *Upshur County Board of Education *Upshur County Development Authority *Upshur County Public Library *Upshur County Historical Society *The Record Delta newspaper *West Virginia Strawberry Festival *Upshur County WVGenWeb Category:Upshur County, West Virginia Category:1851 establishments in Virginia Category:Settlements established in 1851 Category:Counties of Appalachia